


You're Hurt Because of Me

by LunaticLee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Caretaking, Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLee/pseuds/LunaticLee
Summary: (Only going off one episode so as more come out this could make since or not)Luz can be reckless and Eda can be a little too relaxed with her. Luz gets hurt and sends Eda into a whole new way of thinking.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Eda The Owl Lady
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	You're Hurt Because of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I know very little about their characters. This could end up being stupid when more of the series comes out but a small part of me is wanting Eda to take the role of a mother to Luz.
> 
> Have any prompts, let me know in comments.
> 
> Also I roleplay literate! Go to @fic_fanatic_rp if you wanna rp.

Luz could be a little carefree, Eda had _magic_. Surly nothing bad could actually happen. Time after time she threw herself into danger, starting prison riots to free the outcasts, walking alone in the middle of town to get supplies for spells she didn't even know how to do. This world was a dangerous place yet Eda let the girl be.

She chose to be here, gave her no reason to worry, she has always been responsible and has yet to have been hurt so why stress. Besides Eda wasn't her mother, she was hardly a teacher. No reason to fret about someone who has never given a reason to worry.

"I'm back!" Eda heard from the entrance. Luz was wiping her shoes on the floor before stepping deeper in the home to find the owl lady. 

"Oh? Where did you go?" Eda humored her as if she really cared. She didn't.

"Thought I could use a new outfit... Something more... Magic-y," she showed off her small hands to make some kind of magical gesture.

She really shouldn't be allowing Luz to be wandering by herself. In this world, humans were valuable, unique, exotic, oh how easily Luz could be scooped up and taken far away. Used to take things which only humans could take, used for purposes that Eda couldn't even fathom... Buuuut Luz was smart, she'd be fine.

"I'm hungry... Are you making dinner tonight?" Luz asked with a certain begging look in her eyes. She wanted something and that something was food. Which she would not get because Eda didn't cook for others.

"Not happening girly, go get something in the market," the witch suggested. She had already gone out in public, she came back, no problem.

With that Luz was given money and sent out with a list of food her and King wanted. Even if Luz was hurt... Or kidnapped, or worse... Would Eda even care? She had only known the kid for a short time. If anything life would be easier.

That's what she had thought until the door was kicked open and in came a thoroughly frightened Luz. She was panting, chest moving quickly along with each intake, her eyes were red and leaking tears and her knees were bloodied. She had a a bit more blood seeping through her arm in the sweater along with a slice in the fabric. Eda didn't care... Until the first sob left the girls mouth. It was a clear indicator that Luz needed her, she _needed_ her.

In an instant the witch stood and made her way over to Luz, kneeling down and gripping her uninjured forearm. She looked her in the eyes and analyzed how to proceed until Luz made the first move and hugged her tightly. And without hesitation Eda hugged back.

"It was horrible!" Luz cried into her shoulder, shaking from the fear. "I just wa-was walking and-" she cried harder unable to continue. 

Eda picked her up, thinking that this human was way too light, she should eat more, then set her on the couch and shushed her softly, rubbing her back. She waited until the sobs slowed into sniffles.

"Tell me what happened," Eda spoke. Why did she care? This wasn't her problem!

"I-i was walking to get f-food and someone... They grabbed me," Luz said before she was worked up again and needed a moment. Eda responded by rubbing her back some more.

"You were grabbed... Do you know by who?" Eda asked a minute later.

The response she got was a lowered shake of the head and a shiver.

"I kicked and yelled but no one h-helped," Luz explained. It was understandable no one helped. The people there kept to themselves, if they saw something, they pretend it never happened. That was how so many innocent beings were imprisoned just for being a little different. And being human was the ultimate "being different."

"He dragged me on t-the ground and w-when I kicked him in _that_ area, he swiped at me with a weapon," Luz said leaning into Eda and gripping tightly onto the fabric of her dress. Eda wondered how old she really was. Obviously a child but she wouldn't even call the genitals by name, just using " _that_ area." 

"I understand... Show me where you're hurt," Eda said with the softest voice she could muster. She watched as the sweater was removed and a bloody arm was held up. She knew a spell for this! She could fix this!

With a few enchanted words and a kiss on the forehead Luz was healed... Physically. As for the mental aspect, Eda hugged her tightly and swayed.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you ever again, I'll fix your shirt and go with you whenever you leave," she whispered grooming her fingers through the short brown hair.

Luz needed a mother, and just maybe she could play that part until it was time for her to go.


End file.
